Need you now
by bonesmad
Summary: post film. Big time A/A


A/A

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

A/A

He sat in the middle of the warehouse, surrounded by her sketches. Sketches of all the places they'd used for the Fisher jobs, and all the training dreams. He had memories in all of them. The building where he'd thought her about paradox's, the warehouse slightly like there own where they'd taken Fisher on level one. The coffee shop where they'd gone after she freaked out about wither or not what they were doing was wrong. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone for the tenth time that hour. But this time he opened it.

A/A

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time 

A/A

She lay back in her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep wouldn't come but it felt great to just rest. Her mind drifted back to the one thing that took over her mind at most times. Him. She asked her self again if he ever thought about her as much as she thought about him. Or even at all. She sat up and looked around the room for her bag, which contained her phone, which contained his number.

A/A

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now 

A/A

He sat at the table, her table, and looked at the phone. His mind went back to the last time they'd all been in that room.

"_No one is to talk for at least a month. You all understand me? Nothing. No phone calls, emails, letters not even text messages! It'll be to risky. Fisher could have people after us in a second. So a month." He said looking at the group. It was his job as point man to make sure every last detail was worked out even the aftermath._

He said he couldn't call. Not for another two weeks anyway. But at that moment he couldn't stop himself. He needed to just hear her voice. But all he got was the engaged tone. He threw the phone down on the lawn chair away from him.

A/A

And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

A/A

She pressed the green button and held it up to her ear. It has been two weeks and she found she couldn't go another day with out hearing his cool, calm, always collected voice, the voice that drove her mad. But all she got was the engaged tone. She sighed and chickened out, switching off her phone.

A/A

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

He took another long swig from the bottle, and glanced over to the sliding door where she'd walked back through meekly when she'd come back to them. He was slightly past sober and all he could think was that maybe just maybe she could walk through the doors just like she had before. But he knew she wouldn't. she probably hadn't even thought about him. Why would she. She was perfect. He was a perfectionist, but not perfect. And he was socially awkward while she was a breath of fresh air. He couldn't get her off his mind but she probably hadn't even given him a second thought.

A/A

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now 

A/A

She'd cleaned out her mini bar. Stupid she knew, because she'd never really been much of a drinker, but she had hoped it would get him out of her head. She turned back on the phone and hit re-dial. She knew she's promised Cobb she'd be careful after the mission but she just had to talk to him.

A/A

And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now 

A/A

He seriously couldn't imagine his life without seeing her everyday for the rest of his life. That would do him. Just seeing her. His phone buzzed and he answered it immediately.

A/A

woah woaaah

A/A

"Ariadne?" he said quickly.

"Arthur." She smiled into the phone. 

A/A

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

A/A

they talked for hours. About everything and anything.

"I'd always thought it would be easier to never get attached to anyone." He said softly.

"And now."

"I can't imagine I wanted to never feel this."

"What?" she asked her voice getting softer by the second.

"Love." 

A/A

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now (wait)

A/A

"I'm getting on the plane right now." He said and he finally hung up. He looked at the clock on his phone. Quarter past one in the day. They'd stayed talking for ten hours. And now he was going to her. 

A/A

Ooo, baby, I need you now


End file.
